You will Be Mine
by devilfrog00
Summary: Lovino Vargas is wanted by captain Ivan Braginski and because of this his brother, Feliciano, is taken by Ivan when Feli gives him the chance to run. When running Lovino runs into an enemy of ivan's. Captain Antonio Fernandez. will this be the start of a new love or will Lovino really be Ivan's? rated for Lovi's language. spainXromano spamano love


Welcome to my new story :) I came up with a great idea for a fanfic (well in my opinion). But anyways bear with me.

* * *

Lovino's POV

I ran from everything. I ran from my old life, from my fratello, and most of all from HIM. I didn't know that things could go wrong so fast. It was such a normal day.

*flashback*

"Stupid potato bastard," I grumbled as I walked down the streets, "thinks he can just hang around my fratello." Ugh I hate that stupid bastard but it's a hell of a lot worse since Feliciano likes him. As I walked home I fumed about the potato bastard and my fratello's relationship. Soon I reached the front which was strangely cracked open. "That idiota must have left it open," I grumbled a I walked through the front door making sure that I shut it unlike my idiota of a fratello." I was strangely dark in the house which is quite unusual since it's always so bright. '_Weird' _I thought.

As I walked towards the light switch I heard a small whimper from the living room. "Feliciano?" I say as I make my way to the living room. As I round the corner and step into the living room I can feel the temperature drop '_how odd...' _I take a look around the room to see if I can find the source of the small whimper. As I look to the left I can feel something jagged and cold on my neck. I slowly turn my head to see someone pointing a sword at me. The man has piercing, cold violet eyes and silvery white hair. He had childlike facial features but his body was huge. I also noticed that he had _my _fratello in a choke hold. My surprised look turns to a glare real quick as I let my rage take over.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND LET MY FUCKING FRATELLO GO YOU SICK FUCKTARD!" I yell in blind rage. I stiffen though when he pushes the sword further into my neck. I can feel a small trickle of blood go down my neck as he does this. I flinch as he begins to speak.

"Well мой подсолнечника my name is Ivan Braginski. Yours is Lovino Vargas, da? I am captain of the ship bloody Mess. You see I've been watching you Lovino. You're very interesting to me. I've finally decided that it's time that I come and get you. I had a bit of a problem with this little guy but I think we've settled our problem." Everything is so confusing but I didn't want to dwell on that for too long because I could see the frantic look in Feli's eyes. I had to stop this bastard. I glared at him with all my strength.

"You had better let of my fratello you BASTARD OR I WILL RIP YOUR BODY TO SHREDS!" I screamed in Ivan's face. I then felt something go into my body. Ivan's sword. I screamed in agony as I feel to the ground. I was winded yet again when I felt someone kicking me continually in the gut. I soon saw stars when I felt him kick me in the head. I then hear a high-pitched but still somewhat manly voice scream

"STOP IT! YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM," I feel Ivan's foot abruptly pull away from me as I hear a struggle going on. I try to focus my eyes on the voice. Once they're focused I can see Feli hanging onto Ivan's back for dear life. Feli turns to face me. "RUN FRATELLO! RUN!" HE SCREAMS AT ME. I want to protest but I can see the determined look on his face so I nod my head. I can see Ivan's face distort in anger.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT RUN LOVINO OR YOU'LL REALLY BE GETTING IT, DA!" he screams. I slowly make it to my feet. As I make it to my feet I way slightly but regain my balance. I quickly exchange a thankful glance to Feliciano before running out of the living room as fast as I could (which isn't really that fast do to his injuries). I can hear Ivan's enraged screams as I ran out the door.

*end of flashback*

So here I am now running from that fucking bastard. I SWEAR THAT IF HE TOUCHES MY BROTHER HE IS FUCKING DEAD! I inwardly scream to myself. As I round the corner to the boat docks I crash into someone. Pain shoots through my body as I crash to the ground. _'FUCK I'm getting tired of seeing stars!' _I lay there for a minute trying to pull myself together. I then hear a worried voice.

"Are chu okay amigo?" the voice says. I open my eyes and focus on the owner of the voice. I see a pair of thigh high dark brown boots in my line of vision. I look higher up and see white pants tucked into the boots. I look up even higher and see a white puffy shirt with a few buttons undone at the top revealing a well-toned chest. This was defiantly a guy. I notice he's wearing a dark red pirate's trench coat. _Oh come on it had to be another pirate that I run into_. _I have shitty luck. _Just as I was about to look at the man's face I hear a voice that makes me freeze.

"Ah there you are мой подсолнечника." I slowly turn my head towards that sinister voice. I can see the anger pour from the Russian pirate. I fear that this meeting will go terribly wrong. But with all my strength I slowly stand up and face him.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" I see his sinister grin widen as he strode up to me. I then fall to my knees as I'm kneed in the stomach. I cough and blood comes out. Ivan chuckles and then leans down. I flinch as he talks to me.

"Now, now if you don't behave I may have to hurt your little brother." My eyes widen as he say's this. Rage fills me as I speak.

"HELL NO! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH FELI I WILL MURDER YOU, YOU FUCKING BAST-" I was cut off by a kick to the head. As my head bounces off the pavement my vision starts to blur. The last thing I remember before blacking out is Ivan leaning down towards me and saying,

"you will be mine мой маленький подсолнечника."

* * *

translations: fratello- brother

мой подсолнечника- my sunflower

мой маленький подсолнечник- my little sunflower

Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if anyone seems ooc. Well I hope you liked it. Please comment and review


End file.
